SHIELD Prepatory School for Gifted Youth
by Hecatenna
Summary: Avengers in High School. Teenage Avengers *gasp*I knowwww it's been done sooo many times but I couldn't resist! Basically all pairings as in the movie. When Tony, Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Thor get a invitation for the mysterious S.H.I.E.L.D Prep they can't resist. But what they find there is the most surprising of all. My summaries suck, please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! New fanfic. I know I shouldn't but I can't resist. There are tons of high school Avengers so just to clarify, this is the Avengers pretty much like they are in the movie. Also, if this story looks like any other, I'm sooo sorry. I'm not trying to do that, trust me. Tony has the Arc Reactor but Bruce has serious anger issues, not the ability to hulk out like in the movie. He does have a thing where when he's mad he fights really well, and dirty. Natasha is a gymnast. Clint is in Archery club and Thor is in Woodworking *****hammer love***** and football. Steve is in football as well. Loki is the weird Goth kid that's in a gang. Pepper, Jane and Darcy are included. The pairings are PepperXTony, ThorXJane, ClintXNatasha and BruceXDarcy. Peggy is mentioned, but she's not present in the story.**

S.H.E.I.L.D Prep was an exclusive school; the acceptance rate was far lower than the rejected rate. Thousands of applications were received and thrown away without being looked at. It was unusual that new students were accepted. Most of the student body came from the Alumni's families. It was strange that Headmaster Fury call a board meeting, but he believed he had found a promising group of students, even though their ancestors never had graced the halls of S.H.E.I.L.D Prep. The Board was not amused with Headmaster Fury. As usual, his face was impassive as the board looked over the files. A board member called out, her voice icy.

"Explain your self Fury. These kids aren't what were looking for. Natasha Romanoff, convicted of assault and three years in juvenile detention for brutally assaulting a classmate. She has impressive logic skills, and aced all her tests. She is also is a renowned Russian gymnast. She almost killed a classmate**. **She was fourteen Fury. And Tony Stark, billionaire. He's brilliant, I'll give you that. We checked his computer and he sensed us. Bricked our system. Invented a new, improved Siri that he calls J.A.R.V.I.S. He was kidnapped last year for three months. We still don't know how he escaped. However he's been kicked out three schools, and constantly skips classes. Bruce Banner, aced all the tests he was given. He's currently researching gamma radiation. His record says the kid has serious anger issues. For a skinny kid he packs a punch. He knocked out a kid three times his size. Clint Barton, Class A archer. He isn't so bright though, his IQ is 12% lower than our average. His logic surpasses Natasha's though. We'd have to pull him out of foster care. That alone is a lot of trouble. The System is pretty hard to break. Steve Rogers, pretty much an average kid. He's a stereotype Fury, and we don't want to be typical. Thor and Loki Odinson. Thor has an impressive resume, but he says he has to come with is brother Loki, who is quite frankly, a nuthead. These aren't students, this is a group of freaks."

Fury looked at the Board, his face impassive. He sighed and said

"I need them. No, I want them. Let's vote, we are after all, a Democracy." The Board nodded simultaneously and half of the board voted in favor of the students. Fury nodded.

"The students will attend S.H.E.I.L.D Prep. I will mail the invitations when I leave this room. The decision is final."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Get on the bus kids. Are you guys deaf or somethin? Natasha sighed and rolled her eyes. You'd think that a school that has embossed invitation forms could spring for something better than a bus. But apparently they couldn't. Ivan and Albina Romanova had been delighted with the full scholarship. They were less impressed with the four hour drive to the bus pickup. Natasha sighed, and hefted her black duffle into the cargo area. She grabbed her iPod and earphones. It was going to be a looooooong ride. Natasha surveyed the bus. She had gotten there late, but the bus was only half full. She plopped down in one of the empty seats and put on her headphones. With luck she would be able to avoid talking to anyone on the three hour ride. This was just a great start to her Freshman year.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tony Stark smirked. S.H.E.I.L.D Prep couldn't even get decent transportation? This was going to be a fun year. He was being sent to a boarding school in the middle of nowhere, but at least his dad wouldn't be there to boss him around. Tony's smirk faltered at the thought of his dad. The man had no feelings. Tony would bet his inheritance that his dad had cheered when he learned Tony was leaving. Tony walked up to the cargo area, and tossed his suitcase in. He kept his backpack with him. It contained his Iron Man suit and his computer. In case if the Ten Rings tried to spring another attack on him he'd be ready.** (A/N, the Ten Rings are the terrorist organization that kidnapped Tony in Iron Man)** Tony trudged up the bus steps, and stepped into the bus. He was walking to the back when a kid accidently elbowed him in the chest, where his arc reactor was. Tony doubled over in pain. He glared murderously at the redheaded girl who hit him and settled into his seat.

"Damn girl. No wonder everyone says the redheads are the witches. Could you have hit me any harder?" The girl ignored him and turned up the volume on her iPod. Tony rolled his eyes. Had she hit him any harder he would be going into cardiac arrest. He grabbed his computer. Tony handmade every aspect of it, and the TMACHINE (named after him of course) was light-years ahead of anything his dad made, or Apple. Tony started surfng the web and jotting improvements for his arc reactor.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Pepper threw her suitcase into the cargo hold and stormed into the bus.

"TONY! You said you would wait for me!" Tony poked his head out of the seat and made a puppy face. Pepper felt herself weaken. She sighed and slid into the seat with him.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Clint threw his black duffle into the storage compartment of the bus. He almost threw his briefcase in as well, but decided against it. It was always good to have a weapon at your side. Years stuck in foster care had taught him that. Well, that and never let your guard down. He trudged into the bus and grabbed the nearest seat he could, sitting next to a redheaded girl. She glared at him and went back to her iPod. Clint sighed. It appeared he and the girl had something in common. He grabbed his phone and stabbed it randomly so he didn't look like a complete loser. The boy across from them looked up from his computer and laughed. He had messy dark brown hair and Clint thought he saw something glowing under his Black Sabbath shirt.

"Do you have something against the phone? By the way you're stabbing it I guess you hate technology. That's OK. I'm sure this school has a iStone for you" Clint cringed. Was his obvious loneliness that obvious? He didn't like the teen's smart-ass attitude.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Steve Rogers looked at his army duffle. He was pretty sure that he had everything. You could never be too sure, that he knew. Ever since he got turned into a super solider and frozen in ice he wasn't overly trusting. Steve grabbed his computer and headed into the bus. He was required to buy one for school, but he didn't normally use a computer. Steve settled himself into his seat and pressed the ON button. The computer stayed black. Steve was puzzled and started pressing random buttons. Suddenly a message popped up. It read: You are a complete idiot. Do you really no know how to use a computer? You've been pressing the apple on the top of the computer for three minutes. Hit the button that says ON. I've seen monkeys do better Steve screamed and scanned the bus for possible suspects. He turned around in his seat and looked at the guy behind him. He was busy typing something into his computer but Steve interrupted him.

"My computer is talking to me!" He screamed. The kid behind him smirked and said

"Join Legolas over here. I'm sure he'll find a iStone for both of you" Clint gasped.

"How do you know I'm a Class A archer! Did you get into my computer? How did you get my password?" Tony snickered.

"It's probably a good idea to not make your password password don't you think?"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bruce could feel his anger creeping over him as he struggled to lift his trunk into the bus hold. The other guy, as Bruce called him. Bruce breathed in and out before walking into the bus. He immediately buried him nose into one of his science textbooks. He already knew all the concepts but when Bruce was bore he found it was best to immerse yourself into boring stuff. He smiled at the couple behind him, a guy with sandy ruffled hair and a girl with red wavy hair. The girl glared suspiciously at him and went back to her iPod. Bruce sighed. It was going to be a long bus ride.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jane and Darcy still had no idea how they got picked for S.H.E.I.L.D Prep. The two girls had been best friends since they were in kindergarten, but they weren't particularly smart. Oh well. The girls were excited that they had been picked for such a renowned school. Well, at least Jane was. Darcy was more interested in the boys.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Brother, is this not a fantastic opportunity! Imagine! The letter found itself all the way to Asgard! Brother, look at that strange box! It appears to have wheels! I did not think the Migardians up to crating such a contraption!" Loki rolled his eyes. Thor was at best, like a puppy.

"Thor" Loki hissed as Thor tossed their luggage into the hold. "We are supposed to let the Migardians know we are gods. The best way to do that is NOT act like you have never seen any of these things. Act like you have lived here for sixteen years here Thor." Thor looked hurt, but only for a moment. He bounded onto the bus and plopped down on one of the seats. Thor had his hammer in his backpack. The weight was so heavy the seat collapsed under him. Thor cringed. Loki rolled his eyes and tried to get to know the rest of the kids on the bus.

"Hello. My name is Loki, Adopted Son of Odin, and True Son of the Frost Giants. How do you do today?" Silence. All the people on the bus laughed or snickered. Thor shrugged sympathetically at Loki and whispered

"Loki, these Migardians do not know of our true identity. Remember, we are mortals" Loki's face turned red in embarrassment. He shoved Thor away and sat down on a seat with a huff. The teens on the bus looked at Thor inquisitively.

Thor sighed, and whispered in a booming voice

"He is adopted"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When the bus finally rolled into the gates of S.H.E.I.L.D Prep the students staggered out. Three hours with each other in a small contained vessel had made the already uncontrollable students crazy. They retrieved their luggage and stumbled up the stairs. A imposing figure with a eye-patch met them on top of the stairs.

"I'm Headmaster Fury. Welcome to S.H.E.I.L.D Prep. I want to see you in my office at lunch. I have high hopes for all of you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo I'm back! I'm much more interested in this fanfic then my other one, so I've kinda put the other one on hold and I'm working on this one. 1 day 'til Thanksgiving! I'm just happy cuz I get to have school off. No more homework! Yay! So here you go guys, and don't forget to review, follow and fav! Oh, and BTW, some words will be dropped here. So if you're a kid, like 9 and under find another fanfic. Oh, and I changed the name b/c there is already a very good SHIELD Prep out there. Sorry for any trouble!**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Tony staggered out of Fury's office. He already hated the man, and he'd only been in school for… oh… and hour. At first it seemed like the normal welcome to school shit. Fury had handed them all their school schedules, briefed them on their new dorm rooms, warned them that they were starting late in the school year and shooed them out of his office. Well, he did all that stuff except for shooing them out his office. Instead he requested to see all of them separately. He had seen the redhead first, then the army guy. Then Fury had pulled Tony into his office and plopped him down on a chair. Tony bristled remembering the experience. Then Fury had told him very calmly that he didn't care on fucking bit that Howard Stark was his daddy. Tony better not skip any classes, or be mouthing off to teachers or there would be hell to pay. Tony had smirked the entire time, but secretly he was worried. If his father heard he'd been kicked out of another school he would just ship him off to military school. Tony sighed, and tried to focus on finding his dorm room. The school was built like a maze. Literally. In the brochure it was written that some _genius_ architect had designed the school as a labyrinth to 'simulate' the students. Tony was cursing all the gods he knew (not many) when he finally stumbled on his dorm room. Tony burst inside; ready to flop on the couch when he realized the room was full of musical instruments. Tony kicked a cello and resumed his search for the elusive dorm room.

_1 hour later…_

Tony pushed open another door and poked his head inside. He checked the number on his paper, the door, and the contents of the room. After stumbling on another music room, a room filled with students and a room with a weird glowing blue cube with a label underneath it that said _Tesseract. _He was ready to crash on the floor by now. Tony was relieved to see that the room had beds, and contained the short kid from the bus.

"Hey" he said. "How in the world did you get here so fast? It took me an hour." The boy looked amused before saying

"I just got here five minutes ago. This school's layout is a monster. My name's Bruce by the way. Nice to meet ya" Tony smirked.

"Hey, are you reading our textbooks already?" Bruce's face turned beet red. He mumbled something before nodding. Tony was about to make a sarcastic remark when he saw what class the textbook was for.

"Wow! You're in Advanced Science? That's so awesome! I'm in that class to. What do you think of the teacher?" Bruce shrugged shyly before turning back to his books. Well, tried to turn back to his books, but Tony dragged him away.

"Dude, I'm working on this project and it's big. Like, really big. But we don't want Fury poking his head in our privacy right? So I think it's time for us to put up some security measures. It's time for you to meet J.A.R.V.I.S."

**oOoOoOoOo**

Natasha glared at her schedule. After the stressful events of last night (the traumatizing bus ride, Fury's little 'talk' and the task of finding her dorm room) she hadn't really looked over her schedule, other than a quick glance. However, now that she was awake she had at least three hours before her classes started. That wasn't the problem it was her classes. She was signed up for the standard stuff, like Math and English. She even had some decent stuff like Gymnastics and Kickboxing. The biggest problem was also the first thing on her schedule, Cheerleading.

Natasha didn't really have any suitable cheer clothes. She wasn't trying to improvise either. She was trying to get out of the class.

"Hey Pepper" She called out. "Do you know how to get out of cheerleading?" Her roommate looked up from her business report and shrugged.

"If I were you I would dress really ugly and then fail at the cheerleading. They probably want hot girls who are good at jumping around in short skirts so you probably could get out of it…" Pepper's voice trailed off as she noticed Natasha's perfect cheekbones, wavy red hair and flawless skin. Natasha looked at her face in the mirror, picked up Pepper's foundation, and started to messily rub it into her face. She then grabbed some eyeliner and smudged it on. Natasha gazed unhappily at her face. Even though Pepper's skin tone was a shade creamier than hers, and her eyeliner was bright blue she still looked great. Pepper followed her gaze and sighed.

"Some drastic measures need to be taken"

This was not the first time Natasha had to disguise herself. It was, however the first time Natasha had to purposefully make herself look like a idiot. With some help from Pepper's makeup and wardrobe (Natasha only wore black) she had successfully given herself several pimples and a wart on her nose. She then dressed herself in clashing neon colors, and practiced falling in the crowded bedroom. Even Pepper said she looked completely different. Natasha waved goodbye to Pepper before trudging out of the dorm room. Pepper sighed, and hoped the makeup would come off.

_Three hours later…_

Natasha sighed. It was time consuming and boring to act like an idiot for over two hours. The cheerleaders saw her outfit and cringed. They had assigned her to a lowly role, which she failed. They had finally given up, and let her sit on the bleachers. Natasha had gotten out of cheerleading, but she still looked awful, and se only had a few minutes until her next class. She ran into the bathroom, scrubbed her face and changed into her spare set of black clothes. On the way to her next class she bumped into one of the guys from the bus. Natasha thought he looked familiar, although she couldn't remember where she knew him. The guy smiled at her and stammered

"Hi, I'm Clint. I… er…. Remember you from our old school. Do you remember the incident with the… eh… gym class? I also sat next to you on the bus." Ohhh. Natasha remembered now. At her old school he was a big archer, and really into taekwondo. It was gym class, and they were doing kickboxing. Natasha had successfully kicked every guy's butt, even Clint's older brother Barney. Then Clint had been called up and they had been called a draw. The two hadn't been that close but ever since they called the incident Budapest, because it reminded them of the city for some reason. Natasha didn't move her mask, but she smiled a bit. Just a little bit, nothing much. It really didn't mean anything. Clint grinned and fell besides her, walking with her. Natasha let her mask drop away from her face. Not that she needed anybody, but it was good o see a familiar face. Clint laughed teasingly and said

"Remember Budapest?" Natasha sighed, and had to remind herself that love was for children.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Steve Rogers smiled at his classmate Thor. He had met the guy on the bus, and since then had stuck with him. Even if his loud voice was annoying the megawatt smile, and his genuine happiness made Steve feel much better. Steve wasn't as smart as the kids at S.H.I.E.L.D but he excelled at sports. He and Thor had football after lunch. Currently they had another problem. They had nowhere to sit. After scanning the room Steve was about to admit defeat when Thor boomed

"Let us sit with friends Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Pepper Darcy, Jane and Clint. They were our comrades on the-" Thor shuddered at the memory "-bus trip" Since there didn't seem to be a better solution Steve shrugged and walked over to the table. There was plenty of space so Steve sat next to Bruce, who was being high fived by Tony. He could hear Tony laughing.

"Oh yeah! Science Bro's! Did you see the teachers face when you challenged her on the chemistry, and when we made the weird gel thing that moved?" Steve was confused, but he tried to start conversation with Natasha and Clint.

"So guys, where are you from? Isn't this unreal?" Natasha didn't move her face.

"Russia. And yes." Her tone was icy and Steve was taken aback. He guessed that was a bad question when a gang of greasy teenagers walked over.

"Hey freaks. In case if you were wondering, we always sit at that table. So get you asses out of your chairs and scram." Tony smirked and looked up.

"I would love to but for the moment I want to sit here with my friends. So move. It's not that hard actually. For most of us, who have brains." One of the boys looked insulted and stepped up to Tony.

"Look. Just step away and no one will get hurt-" The boy was cut off when Tony whipped something out of his pocket. He put the glove on and aimed at the boy. He fell backward from the beam of blue light. Then all hell broke loose. Natasha leapt to her feet and started dispatching the gang, Clint fighting by her side. Bruce seemed to lose all control. He suddenly had super strength, and slammed the boys on the ground. Pepper grabbed a can of mace from her purse and started spraying with pinpoint accuracy. Jane and Darcy both grabbed a plate of some weird inedible mush and hurled it at the gang. Thor was smashing people with his hammer when he spotted a familiar face.

"Loki? What are you doing here?"

**So that's it my lovelies! HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Or Duali or whatever you celebrate! Have a lovely time over the holidays!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Sorry for the slowness on updating. So fav, follow, review and enjoy. Have fun! (BTW, I have a few plot ideas **

**a) basically Avengers storyline but teenagers**

**b) randomness**

**c) someone gets kidnapped**

**As you can see, I'm open to suggestions! Anyway, I'm sorry my updates have been so… weird.**

Thor couldn't believe that his little brother would do such a thing to him. Why would Loki join such a gang? Why would Loki terrorize innocent students? Loki seemed remorseless, and tossed back his head to laugh. Thor was surprised, and angry.

"Why do you take pleasure in hurting the mortals Loki? We are brothers! We were raised together, we fought together, played together!" Loki hissed, his pale skin even paler in the harsh sunlight.

"All I saw was a shadow. Oh, Loki, why don't you play football, why don't you try to be more like Thor? But mark my words, I've made a deal, a bargain if you may. I will bring my army and I will rule this school. I AM better than you Thor and I-" Loki was cut off as a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Headmaster Fury was looking straight into his eyes, and he started guiding Loki to his office. Loki struggled for a bit, but then stopped as Fury started pressing Loki's pressure point. Vice Principle Hill nodded sternly to the rapidly growing crowd and barked

"You there. Romanoff, Stark, Rogers, Odinson, Banner and Barton I want to see you in my office. The rest of you disperse." The crowd shuffled away and the Thor followed VP Hill to her office. Thor elbowed Steve on the way in and tried to whisper

"Where are we going? We are to be punished, are we not?" Steve rolled his eyes and said

"Yes, Thor. We will probably be sent to the Principle's office, and be severely whipped" Thor looked horrified until Natasha whispered that Steve was joking. While this did not completely quell Thor's fears he felt a bit better. At least they weren't to do anything stupid while at school.

**oOoOoOo**

Tony was having a bad day. The arc reactor powered glove worked, but the aftermath was not pretty. After being cross examined by VP Hill the students had been given three months of detention. Not that Tony had any intention of wasting it. As long as he had his computer he could instruct J.A.R.V.I.S on the new suit he was making. Only problem was Fury had made sure that all students would be carrying nothing in when they filed into detention, and nothing out. He sighed. The worst case scenario was Tony had to put a Palm Tungsten E5 that he had gutted and replaced with Linuix parts in his converse. Tony slumped over his desk and groaned. He was never, ever getting into detention again.

**I'm sorry this one is so short... maybe it was destined to be bad? Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god guys! 11 followers, and 7 favorites! I'm flattered :)**

**One problem- only four reviews. C'mon guys, you can fave and follow, but please review as well! I love constructive criticism, and since the story isn't how I really want it to be I need some help. This chapter is where the action ****_really _****begins.**

**keepcalmandwrite- Thank you! You actually got me off my butt, and to write again. And Natasha is the best :D GIRLS OWN THE WORLD!**

Bruce squinted at the screen. He and Tony had become good friends, and Tony had allowed him to use his computer. Actually, it was a big deal seeing as Tony didn't really trust anyone except Pepper, and even there he kept a lot of secrets. It made Bruce kinda sad actually. He could tell Tony was hiding a lot of pain under his smirks and sarcasm. Anyway, back to the present. Bruce was trying out a prototype that he and Tony had been working on. It was essentially an energy detector. It separated the various energies in the school, and Bruce hoped it would help him find antimatter. Because, you know, a guy can dream right? Unfortunately the energy detector took up half of the room. Most of the raw materials had to be bought, or in their case stolen from the Advanced Chemistry lab. Plus his partner Tony was in detention with Clint. They had been caught dropping water bombs on the cheerleaders. Clint's defense was they had no personality, and Tony insisted that it was experiment. For that Tony was locked up in one of the many rooms that were the school's basement. Bruce really wished he were here though, because he was seeing something really weird on the computer. There were the average energy levels, for normal stuff like electricity, and human energy. Then there was a strange energy that was peaking. It had one hundred times more energy than the average home, yet it seemed to leave not trace on it's environment. In fact, it seemed the energy was called the Tesseract. Bruce scratched his head. It wasn't often that he was confused, but from what he could see his best guess was the tesseract was some sort of freestanding energy source that had enormous energy potential. Bruce checked the time on the computer. Enough to open a portal, if the wormhole theory was correct. Tony was still in detention, and he doubted that Clint or Steve was smart enough to get it. This meant the last case scenario had to be done. Email Tony, and hope he got it on his Palm Tungsten E3.

**To: townstheworld **

** From: bhulkout **

**Tony, sorry to bother u during detention, but I need 2 tell u something. I found a weird energy source that has a enormous energy potential, like enough 2 open a portal. Strange, b/c the data says that the source isn't getting it's power from anything. More power than the Arc Reactor. So weird, plz email me back.**

**-Bruce.**

Tony felt his palm buzz in his sock. The detention teacher, Mr. Lelgrak was snoring softly, so Tony guessed it was safe to get his palm. He leaned over softly, and extracted the palm. A email from Bruce? Tony almost had a heart attack. Bruce _never_ emailed him. It was either something big, or something stupid. Tony tapped open the email, and read it quickly. What Bruce was describing sounded impossible, but he knew that it was possible. Tony reread the email and frowned. The tesseract? That sounded familiar, although he couldn't place where he'd seen it before. Anyway, this was clearly a breakthrough in technology and Tony had to be there. The detention room was full of students that were restlessly thumbing homework books, and passing notes. He couldn't get out of there with all the students, so Tony decided to do the thing he was best at. A distraction. He pawed through his backpack before he saw what he was looking for, a small metal cube. It seemed innocent, but once activated it let out a smoke that knocked anyone out, assuming they weren't built like bear. After glancing around the room quickly Tony threw the cube across the room, and activated it via his palm.

A thick smoke quickly immersed the room, and several students slumped over their desks. He was pretty sure that the room was clear, so Tony grabbed his backpack and slipped out of the room. After running through the halls for a few minutes Tony located the shortcut through the storage rooms. This hallway was unused for some reason, and piled high with storage items. It didn't really matter though, because there was a winding path that could get Tony to his dorm room in a few minutes. Tony ran through the door and dodged several objects before skidding to a halt. A glowing cube was in the middle of the room, and it had a label underneath that read 'Tesseract'. Tony remembered where he'd seen it. It was on his first day, trying to find his dorm room. After looking around Tony figured that is the tesseract was in storage it wasn't that important. So it couldn't be that bad if he just took it… for experimentation purposes, that was it. Tony stuffed the arc reactor into his jumbled backpack, and continued on his way. Tony never saw Loki hiding in the shadows, a grin played over his twisted face.

"So this cube has enough energy to open a portal into another universe." Natasha frowned. She wasn't stupid, and she understood some advanced science concepts, but even this seemed like stretch. Tony nodded, and Bruce shoved the charts into her face again. Natasha rolled her eyes. The two were like puppy dogs, so eager and happy. But still… the theory could happen. Natasha looked around the room, and Clint nodded at her. Steve looked a little lost, but Thor seemed to get it. He was frowning, and asked them in a booming voice

"What does this cube look like?" Tony was so giddy he practically jumped out of his chair. He reached down for his backpack, and pulled the tesseract out. It was a glowing blue cube, with intricate designs swirling below the surface. Natasha gasped. The cube was beautiful, yet it seemed to have a darker meaning. She reached out to touch it, but Thor snatched her hand away.

"Friends, this is no ordinary cube. This has the power to open portals to the other planets, and worlds. Take care, for it can easily be used for the wrong purposes. In fact, it could be used to raise a army…" Thor's voice trailed off as he rubbed his head. "Have you seen Loki near this cube?" Tony shook his head, and everyone else did as well. Natasha noted that Thor looked concerned, but he hid it quickly. Tony grinned and said

"If this is tech showoff I got something to show you guys. Well... two things. Keep it a secret, DON'T TELL ANYONE!" everyone in the room nodded, and Tony continued. "And don't hold it against Pep cause she knew." Natasha nodded along with everyone else, and watched Tony lift his shirt. A glowing blue circle was implanted in his chest. Natasha didn't show her feelings often but this shocked her. Stark had a piece of metal stuck in his chest? Natasha didn't want to show it, but she felt bad for him. Only for a second. Everyone else looked shocked, but when Tony pulled out a black briefcase did everyone get stunned. Tony said a command.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, let's suit up." The briefcase opened and a suit of armor started encasing Tony. He smirked at everyone before engaging in some lifters. Tony hovered a few feet above the ground before everyone's eyes. The only sound in the room were stunned gasps, but Tony took his suit off after a few minutes. The room turned back to normal, with everyone chatting. Natasha sighed, and leaned back in her chair. She wasn't used to having friends, but it was a nice feeling. She scanned the room, a old habit when she noticed something was missing.

"Guys, where did the tesseract go?"

**My feeble attempt at a cliffie! Enjoy, and again, please review. What did you think, how did you like it? Anything I can improve?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow guys! Thanks for all the reviews! They made my day :D**

**JoMiSm: Thank you for your review. It always makes me happy when others are happy :) I will continue this story, and as for Natasha, she's one of my favorite characters. I'll probably write from Tony's POV more though, so someone needs to tell me if I'm overdosing.**

**Keepcalmandwrite: Awwww :D that's so sweet of you. Yes, a big fight is coming up, actually in this chapter… maybe.**

"Tasha? Um, I don't think the tesseract is in there." Natasha whipped around and glared at Clint. She was wedged into a window niche fifty feet above the ground in the library. While Natasha was confident of her climbing ability she also wasn't stupid, and she knew the ledge was only six inches wide.

"I'm not here for that Clint. I'm attaching Bruce's improved prototype. Also, if you ever call me Tasha again I'll kill you. Seriously, not kidding." Clint shook his head, amused. He chuckled one more before whipping his bow out of his briefcase. Tony had offered to upgrade his arrows, and he and some of the new improved ones shot a grappling hook out of the tip. The arrow flew in a perfect arc, and landed next to Natasha. Clint grinned, and Natasha laughed as he flew up to meet her.

"That's going to leave a dent in the wall you know." Clint nodded, and laughed dreamily. He clearly didn't care about the wall, and at the moment neither did Natasha. She leaned forward, and looked into Clint's grey-blue eyes. The tension between them melted as Clint leaned forward as well, and his lips brushed hers…

"Hey, lovebirds!" Natasha looked down, embarrassed. She was surprised to see Loki below them. He held what looked like a ceremonial dagger, and laughed as Clint reached for his bow. Loki's eyes were crazy, and spinning around as Loki tipped back slightly on his heels. "Are you happy now? Remember that, cuz things are about to get unpleasant." With a ugly laugh Loki hurled the dagger at Clint's chest. Clint shouldn't have been hit, as they were fifty feet above the ground, but the dagger gained heights almost as if powered by a unseen force. The dagger spun around in the air before focusing on Clint's chest. Suddenly it flew straight towards him. Natasha screamed and threw herself in front of Clint. She saw the arrow heading closer, and in a few seconds did what seemed logical, she grabbed the bow, fired a random arrow and looped the bow around her waist. Clint understood her plan, and grabbed her around the waist. They waited another second, then together jumped off the ledge. The dagger flew past Natasha's face, barely grazing her cheek before implanting itself in the wall where they were. They dangled in the air, three feet above ground as Loki laughed manically. Natasha detangled herself, as did Clint. They stood panting, while Loki grinned.

"If you think that was hard, then you have no idea what's coming for you. This whole place is going to be consumed in blue fire… burning blue, so bright." Natasha squinted, it looked like Loki was carrying something that was glowing. Oh no- Thor's words echoed in her mind. "_The tesseract has enough power to raise a army… have you seen Loki near it?" _Oh god, no. Natasha whipped out her phone and ran for the door, Clint following close behind. She could hear Loki cackling behind her as she screamed into the phone.

"Tony?"

"Yeah, what's up Tasha?"

"GET OUT OF THE BUILDING! IN THREE MINUTES OR LESS THIS PLACE IS GOING UP IN FLAMES. LOKI HAS THE TESSERACT!" Natasha could hear Tony yelling orders, and finally he responded, panting.

"We're almost out. Meet you at the entrance gates." Natasha nodded numbly, and she and Clint ran through another pair of doors. Suddenly Natasha heard a rumbling sound. The air seemed to still suddenly still, every particle hovering in the air. She and Clint halted, the door only ten steps away. A groaning sound filled the air, and the floor behind them began to tip inside itself, the entire floor. Natasha stared in horror, but she soon regained her senses and ran outside the door, Clint right ahead of her. They burst through the door. Tony, Thor, Steve, Bruce, Pepper, Darcy and Jane were outside, staring at what was once the proud SHIELD Prep. Then a huge explosion erupts through the air. The fire in this isn't red though, it's a icy blue. The flames flicker, and Natasha could hear sirens coming. Tony is the first to react.

"Stupid school." He kicks the dust, and turns to Clint. "Dude, we gotta get out of here." Clint nodded, agreeing. Suddenly a loud sound fills the air.

"Clint Barton, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, come forward with your hand in the air. We are here to arrest you for arson." Natasha wanted to laugh, but no one looked like it was funny. The police officer stepped forward, gun in hand. "I said-" Tony flipped him off, and kissed Pepper on the lips. Thor said goodbye to Jane, and Natasha suddenly understood their plan. She counted to three, then ran towards him. He raised his gun, but she wasn't there. She flipped over him, and snatched his gun. Several more enforcements came forward, but Bruce dealt with them easily. Tony had his Iron Man glove in, and was shooting random policemen. Steve grabbed a circular shield from his backpack, and used it to bash a officer on the head. Thor had a hammer in his hand, and was roaring insults. He electrocuted several policemen, but not lethal blows. Clint grunted, and hit several police with tranq arrows. The police were being knocked aside by six teenagers, and they clearly didn't like it. Natasha saw a clear path, and swung into the police van. Thor followed, with Tony shortly after. Steve ran in, followed by Bruce and Clint. Once they were all in, much to their surprise Pepper hit a man with mace. She blew Tony a kiss and flipped off the policeman who restrained her. Natasha could feel Tony's want to defend Pepper, but she knew it was too risky. Natasha stepped on the wheel, and the van peeled out of the parking lot. She looked back for a second, and saw a lone figure standing in the flames. Despite Natasha's cool exterior she felt a shiver travel through her spine. Loki was after them.

**Enjoy, and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, guys, wow! I now have so many reviewers that I can't reply to everyone. Well, actually I could but then the story itself would come after a page or so of answers. Just a shout out to my loyal followers, keepcalmandwrite and JoMiSm. Also to all my new ones, musical cake, Ms. R Hood and others! Love you guys! Anyway, in my typical fashion I kind of have a story plot. However, if you have any ideas that would be great! So, remember. Enjoy, then review with ****_constructive criticism, _****then follow or fave! God, you guys are so awesome it makes my teeth hurt.**

"Dude, I'm famous!" Tony jumped up and down in the small motel room, making the dubious quality walls shake. The group had sold the van about twenty miles out, and rented a room at a motel. Natasha claimed a cot, but all the other guys had to either share a bed or sleep on the floor. Clint rolled his eyes and said,

"I don't think that watching your own face get blasted across FOX News counts as famous. Now maybe if you weren't on the national watch list, that would be a lot cooler." Tony rolled his eyes, but Clint had a point. After the fire at S.H.I.E.L.D Prep the entire nation had been searching for them. To say that they were under stress was a understatement. Natasha claimed she had a 'plan', but Tony was personally doubting it. As if she could read his mind Natasha swung off the bedpost, and started talking.

"So, as a summary of the week we are basically under huge pressure. We need to either change our appearance-" at this Thor stroked his golden hair "- or find a safe house. I think there's a place in Colorado, a hostel of some sorts that doesn't ask many questions. That's where we are going to go. Secondly, the tesseract is the source of Loki's power. We need to get it back, at all costs. To do that we need to anticipate his next move. Tony and Bruce, where do you think he's going to go?"

Bruce sighed as he rubbed his forehead. Tony could see the stress was taking a toll on him, so Tony responded.

"Loki said he was going to raise a army. If what Thor tells me is true then the army won't be from this world. To transport them he needs a power source. Or, the tesseract. I'm not sure if what he did at the school was a success. The school was destroyed, and our opinion is the portal, or whatever he was creating collapsed on itself. So logically Loki wants to stabilize the tesseract. He has no way to get that. But as we all know he's a demigod with daddy problems, so he'll figure out a way." Thor growled slightly, but Steve waved him off. He agreed with Tony, as much as it pained him to admit it.

"Where to now?" Bruce turned to Steve and sighed.

"We go to the police." Tony gaped, before shouting,

"Are you crazy? The police want to lock us up!" Bruce nodded, then explained his plan.

"What we do is decoy them with someone like Natasha showing up suddenly. They race to capture her, and we go to the hopefully empty station. Then we pillage all online files, about Loki _and_ us. We can then steal a laptop, hardrives, anything that has data. The police don't want their stuff to be trackable, and Tony can take care of any roadbumps. We meet Tasha-" Natasha glared at Bruce "-at a predetermined meeting place like the Target parking lot and leave with the stuff, in a stolen car." Clint frowned. "This plan of yours relies on a lot of loose variables. What if we can't get to the car? What if Tasha never get's to the parking lot? What if they don't have a laptop?" Tony rolled his eyes.

"What if it works?" Clint sighed. He didn't really have a argument with that, and the rest of the group could see. The plan was going to happen, as unlikely and risky as it was.

_Two days later_

Natasha took a deep breath. Tony had texted her the signal, 'Mongooses are way cooler than Steve'. While the signal itself was pretty funny, the thing Natasha was about to do couldn't have been more serious. She took another breath before leaping out of the car. Clint gave her a thumbs up as he drove away.

"I HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED! HELP ME!" A teenage girls eyes widened as she dialed a number into her phone. Natasha smiled a small smile. The plan had worked. She quickly reached into her jacket and texted Tony the reply. 'Mongooses aren't real, you idiot.'

**oOoOoOo**

Tony heard his iTony beep. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

"Natasha's done her part." Clint nodded, and looked out the window. The boys were stationed in a car behind the local Dairy Mart. Bruce and Steve were going in as backup, with Clint and Thor as the brute force. As much as they hated to admit it, they knew virtually nothing about computers. Bruce was the only one who knew as much as Tony did, but they couldn't risk him losing control. Tony nodded to Clint and Thor. They watched the police cars peel out of the parking lot, sirens flashing. Once they were sure the police were gone Tony crept into the station, with Thor and Clint in front. They ran into no trouble, and soon Tony's hands were full of hard drives. Clint grabbed some folders and within a few minutes they were out of the station.

Clint felt his phone buzz, and he pulled it out. A new text message was there, with the message from Natasha.

-I ran into some trouble. Can't meet you in time. Some other place maybe?

Clint felt his blood turn cold. Natasha never was delayed. She needed help.

"Guys, Natasha needs our help."


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh wow. My feeble piece has two pages of reviews! Ahhhhh! But sadly I noticed something else. No more reviews (or at least only one or two) for my recent chapter. I would never hold a story captive (because that's just wrong) but I am under a ton of stress right now. You know the Power of the Pen stuff? It's a contest in Ohio, and I just tried out for a team. Jeez. And then I took the SATs… but I'm not in high school. Okay, not a great week for me. But this doesn't mean I'll stop writing! What it does mean is no more instant updates. **

**Oooh… and a guest appearance by my favorite characters, Max and the flock! Or maybe just Max. But this is not to be ignored… DYLAN IS A IDIOT! I mean, jeez. How can Max fall for such a douche bag? This is not a crossover, but because I love my characters to meet each other some requests to place other characters (Clary and Jace, Tris, Mimi Force ect.) will be honored.**

**Also as for the holographic 3DS idea? I love it, but since this is more of a serious chapter I will not add that yet. I think.**

**Plus you guys make me sad with two reviews. I don't want to spam anyone, but please tell your friends all about my story so I can have a bigger fanbase. Or something similar to that. Thanks for all the reviews, and have a nice week! Don't forget, review, follow and fave!**

Fury glared at the student in front of him, Natasha Romanova. She was being particularly tricky, and had already tried to escape no more than five times. Natasha's red hair was lank with grease and dirt, but Fury made no move to untie her. Natasha needed to learn how bad things could get. Then she would have to agree with Fury's plan. You see, the plan was risky, hinging on desperate, but Fury would need all of them to even put his plan into place. He called the plan 'the Avengers'. And then, of course, she couldn't see him. Fury was standing in front of a long pane of one-sided glass. Unlike most panes of glass this one had a wall of mock concrete that blended in so well Natasha was talking to the other pane, this one a wall length mirror.

"You can't keep a innocent person here! My friends are going to come and get me, and when they do they will raise heaven and hell to get me out." Fury knew that this wasn't a empty threat. He stepped into the room, and enjoyed the look of surprise on Natasha's face. She spat at him, but he made no move to wipe it off.

"Natasha Romanova, please, if you will settle down I will undo your restraints." She bared her teeth at him, but stopped struggling. Fury tapped his wristwatch and the handcuffs automatically unlocked themselves. Fury sat down on the pristine white floor and patiently began to describe the plan. Natasha slowly began to nod, and Fury knew he had her. "I will go and get your other friends. Don't worry, they wont be hurt. I just need them so we can go forward with this plan." Natasha nodded, but replied with a concerned look on her face.

"This plan to take down Loki… it's beyond dangerous. It's terrorism if we fail. We'll be convicted, all of us, even you." Fury sighed, and said the only things that felt right.

"It's the right thing to do though."

_Somewhere in New York City_

"Tony? We need a place to stay for the night." Tony rolled his eyes at Steve. "Yes, I know that Capsicle. I also know that we are lugging about five hundred dollars worth of computer stuff, Natasha is missing and we have no money. Our faces also happen to be plastered all over the news. So I am a little pressed for options." Steve huffed behind Tony, and for a second he felt a twinge of guilt. Not for long though. Howard Stark didn't care about his only son, he cared more about a lab experiment. A freak.

Bruce glanced at his friend sympathetically. Tony didn't know it, but every time Steve said something Tony's face fell a bit. Bruce reached over to awkwardly pat Tony's shoulder, but Tony saw it coming and ducked out of the way. As a result Bruce accidently slapped a tall blonde girl on the face. She turned around faster than what should have been humanly possible and narrowed her eyes at Bruce. The girl had short dirty blonde hair, and a group of teenagers were following her. Bruce gulped and the rest of the guys turned around to see what was keeping him. The blonde girl growled a little, and Bruce turned around to see why. Clint's hand strayed to his bow, and Tony slowly reached for his backpack. Blondie scowled at them before turning around and walking away. Tony rolled his eyes and muttered,

"Freak. Let's go, and Bruce? Try not to punch anyone el-" He was cut off as he noticed Blondie charging towards them. Clint grabbed his bow and nocked a arrow. He nodded to the rest of them before running down the street, the arrow level with the girl's heart. Bruce got the message and sprinted after Clint. He wasn't worried about taking the kids down in a fight, there were simply to many kids to fight without making a scene. Steve and Thor were on Bruce's heels as he followed Clint down into a subway station.

The darkness made him slow down, but Tony's arc reactor let off a creepy glow that allowed them to see. After running along the tracks for five more minutes the sound of the pursuers stopped. Thor leaned against the grimy wall and sighed, his voice making the entire station rumble. Suddenly a tawny feather drifted out of the ceiling, landing on Steve's face. He brushed it off, annoyed, but stopped when he saw the kids that were chasing them. They were hovering above the boys, suspended in air.

Tony was the first to recognize the severity of the situation, and he tried to diffuse it in typical Tony style.

"Look, we don't know your names and sorry for saying you guys were freaks. So here, my name is Tony Stark. You are mutant bird-kids. We have now met each other. Do you know a good place to stay the night?"

The leader scowled and rolled her eyes. She replied with a smirk on her face.

"I'm Max. You are the weird homeless kids my flock and I ran across. You are going to tell no one about these babies-" Max gestured to the wings "-and I will not kill you." Bruce sighed in relief. The fact that he was not about to be killed made everything better. Max continued and introduced everyone in her group, or as she celled them, the flock. "This is Angel and Gazzy. They're siblings. Then here is Nudge, Iggy, Dylan and Fang." Clint nodded, and Tony smirked.

"Nice names. Your parents must have had a bad day when they came up with those. Now, for the place to stay?" Max scowled at Tony's first remark, but for the second one she replied with a pretty good suggestion.

"Stay here. In the subway. It's abandoned, and when we were here a couple of months ago it was pretty clean." Everyone nodded at this, and Bruce was pretty satisfied by the answer. The subway was clean and dry. They would be warm here.

Even Tony smiled slightly, and then covered the smile up with a smirk. Of course.

"Thanks Max." Max snorted, but her eyes weren't angry or bloodthirsty.

"Anytime dude. See you again." The strange group left the subway, and Tony slumped to the ground. Clint settled down next to him and laughed. Then Thor laughed, and Steve, and then Bruce couldn't help but laugh, the encounter was so bizarre. Where else would they meet kids with wings? Where else but New York?

_Fury's house, Control Room_

Fury stared at the blinking screen, willing for any phone to find a match for one of the Avengers. How silly he was calling them that already. Fury reprimanded himself lightly for getting his hopes up once more. Suddenly a loud ping filled the air.

"We have a match sir!" One of the tech guys called. Fury's lips lifted into a smile despite himself, and he couldn't help but hope they came together.

The world wouldn't make it without them.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry I was gone for so long :D**

**I feel so bad but a lot happened (and yes, a Minecraft account was involved). I hereby present to you a chapter from Natasha's POV only, and a very good one if I do say so myself. Just cause, we all know she's so awesome.**

Natasha paced back and forth in the smooth white room. She wasn't sure about Fury's plan- it sounded risky even to her- but there weren't a ton of other options. It was either kill or be killed she reminded herself as she clenched her fists, balling them in her sweatshirt. Was she betraying her friends while saving the world? No, there was no other choice. Besides, she wasn't exactly betraying them, only luring them in.

"Miss Romanoff? Are you ready?" Fury's voice echoed through the room, and Natasha almost jumped. Almost. She tamped down her nerves and took another deep breath. Fury wanted her to pretend to be injured. He knew that Tony, Bruce, Steve, Thor and Clint- Clint. His name made her want to cry and laugh at the same time, mostly because she was afraid he would never forgive her.

_But I did it for you._

Was she that shallow? Natasha brushed off her pants and took a deep breath. She was dressed in tattered clothes, a leather jacket her only defense from the cold. Fury's makeup artist had painted her arm so she looked injured. It wasn't very hard, considering that for the past week or so she has been pummeled and her face had been plastered all over America. Natasha's face was composed as Vice Principle Hill opened the car door for her. She took a deep breath and stepped in, almost feeling hopeful that the plan wouldn't fail horribly.

They drove for a few hours without stopping. Finally Hill broke the silence, if only to remind Natasha of the plan. She closed her eyes instead of listening, and her comments passed mostly unnoticed. A few minutes later Hill stopped the car. Natasha stepped out and clutched her backpack. She finally turned around the corner and left the car behind.

Turning a few more times revealed Clint sitting on a park bench, his blonde hair scruffy and sticking up in odd angles. His brown eyes were hard and focused, but when he looked up they softened. He ran forward to her, and she almost cried with relief. Natasha's heart had been frozen for so long she hadn't realized how much she missed her friends.

"Tony went to grab some more encoding software. He's gotten pretty far on breaking the hard drives, and we got your message. I'm so glad you're safe. Not that I doubted you could kick ass for one minute" She nodded nervously, and a shout drew her attention up the street. Tony was struggling between two police officers. Thor was trying to free him, but when pepper spray was blasted into his eyes. All around them NYPD were streaming from the sides of the buildings, attacking the remaining teenagers. Clint grabbed Natasha's hand, but she pulled away. She knew he had to be captured. With a sad smile Natasha tackled him to the ground. Clint fought, but it was too late. Sitting on him to keep him down, tears raced down Natasha's cheeks. His eyes were full of hatred as he stared at her, and Natasha hated to see all that anger in there, directed at her. A wild shout caught her attention, and she spun around. Tony was being restrained by several large men, but he still managed to shout out a few words before he was knocked out.

"Natasha! Why would you betray us? I know you don't care about us, maybe you never did. But why Clint? Why would you do that to the guy you loved?" He managed a smirk before yelling his final insult. "Unless you were only using him…" Natasha shook her head frantically, but the glares she was getting from her former friends spoke for themselves. They hated her. Natasha felt like her fragile world was crumbling away. Rain started pouring down from the sky, drenching her hair. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up. It was Director Fury, his eyes sympathetic.

It was fake, all of it. The only real thing in her life had been her friends.

Natasha looked up and smiled at him. Her mind was already spinning though. She was going to free her friends. And she didn't care what it took. She had lost too much to care about anything, really.

The rain was pouring down on Natasha, drenching her hair, but she didn't feel it. She looked up at the sky and laughed.

**Cliffie! You like? Please leave me a comment!**


	9. AN

I would like to formally apologize to all of you out there- I haven't updated in so long, and I feel horrible about that. It's just that my life has been pretty hectic lately with parents, school and finally the dreaded end of the year finals. I will be updating soon, so please don't give up hope on me.

(Also, Minecraft might be another reason I do more procrastinating and not enough writing)

- Heca


End file.
